Duo, À Dois
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Heero sempre acreditara na sua vida solitária... No entanto, parece que ele finalmente percebeu que uma vida é pra ser vivida a dois. Yaoi, Heero e Duo. Oneshot, Heero´s POV, songfic.


Obs os trechos entre aspas são narrações em primeira pessoa.

-O-O-O

_**Duo – À Dois**_

_Duo: _composição musical para duas vozes.

-O-O-O

Se algum dia alguém lhe perguntasse: "O que você busca nesse mundo?", ele certamente não saberia o que lhe responder.

Havia algo que, secretamente, ele trancara a sete chaves bem lá no fundo de seu ser. Tão lá no fundo que, por muito tempo, esquecera-o completamente. E, assim, durante anos aprisionara dentro de si o desejo de sonhar.

Na verdade, tudo o que ele mais queria, e que ainda sim se forçava a apagar de sua cabeça e coração, era poder, um dia, ter um sonho. E viver por esse sonho.

Mas ele não era assim, era? Ele não deveria pensar em seu coração, deveria? Ele tinha de ser perfeito, frio solitário. Ele só tinha de viver para os objetivos alheios, não tinha?!

No entanto, como se manter indiferente diante de certas coisas... certos sentimentos? Parecia difícil de se acreditar, de aceitar, mas e se ele também pudesse amar? O que fazer nessa posição? E se, enfim, ele tivesse a oportunidade de desenterrar seu grande e maior desejo? (1)

-O-O-O

"Você me disse: _'Vá e torne seu, se há algo que você quer. Mesmo que sejam essas estrelas espalhadas pelo céu noturno'._ O que eu mais queria, naquele momento, era ter você para mim. Desde quando comecei a te amar, ou porquê te amava, isso ainda estava meio confuso em minha mente. De repente só sabia que eu, logo eu, amava. Era tão forte e tão intenso que eu desejei, com todas as minhas forças, conseguir viver essa nova sensação. _Estou retomando o sonho que sempre vi, antes que fique completamente seco_. Decidi seguir seu conselho. Acho que eu vivia por esperar por algo, por alguém. Vivia por um sonho de poder sonhar. Então, estou retomando aquele velho sonho e, dessa vez, será porque quero te fazer feliz, a cada segundo seu."

-O-O-O

Era, era muito difícil de crer. Ele não fora criado para isso, não fora ensinado para o amor. E era duro aceitar que ele podia estar junto de alguém.

E, embora estranho, se ele pudesse, dedicaria toda a sua vida naquela nova empreitada, tudo por aquele que o aceitara como pessoa que gosta e que sofre. Ele, e somente ele, mereceria sua devoção.

-O-O-O

"Por isso, hoje _a melodia é só pra você. A oração é só pra você. Essa noite só por você... Destruiu isso._

Destruiu minhas barreiras, meus medos. E, pra você, o hoje é só pra você..."

-O-O-O

Agora ele experimentava algo inédito. Ser feliz a dois. Não que sabia ser feliz sozinho; no entanto, já estava acostumado a seguir em pé quando só. Não, não era feliz assim, mas acreditava piamente que desse jeito estava bom, que afastar a todos e permanecer num grupo constituído apenas por si próprio era-lhe o suficiente.

Mas ele entrara em sua vida, e a modificara completamente. Para melhor, é claro. Assim, um ensandecido urro, trancafiado no mais adentro possível de si, ressoou perante aquilo que chamavam amor. Com tamanha potência que estraçalhou toda e qualquer resistência sua.

-O-O-O

"_Eu ouço a voz calma que se calou. De repente acordou entre o céu da meia-noite. _Ouço-a toda vez que penso em ti, toda vez que me sinto bem por estar vivo. Ela explodiu como um fogo de artifício, colorindo meu acinzentado céu escuro. Eu já não mais podia continuar sem você, não podia mais seguir tampando meus sentimentos com credos e aflições. Talvez eu devesse apenas seguir meus instintos, minha real vontade; e foi isso que fiz.

'_Se você sentir isso, no fim do mundo nós seremos apenas um.' _ Foi o que você me disse, sussurrado no meio daquela noite aconchegante. E nós sorrimos.

Você estava certo. Se sentisse que poderia ser livre para te amar, então, não importariam as conseqüências ou as dúvidas, nada mais importaria. Seríamos apenas eu e você."

-O-O-O

Desvendar o "novo mundo", curioso e ansioso. Não seria, de fato, uma árdua tarefa, se estivesse ao lado dele.

Não o fora. Agora estavam unidos, e ele podia sentir o quão bom era caminhar lado a lado com alguém especial. Era como se os sabores tivessem um gosto a mais, como se as cores fossem mais vívidas e as músicas... Era como se as músicas pudessem embalar sua alegria e levá-lo aos mais magníficos rodopios num salão eterno localizado bem ali, em seu coração. (2)

-O-O-O

"Não me cansarei de dizer, não para quem me faz sentir isso, que, sempre, todas as vezes, _a melodia é só pra você. A oração é só por você. Essa noite é só por você._"

Se vivo hoje, é por você, para nós dois.

-O-O-O

Não havia dia em que ele se arrependesse de sua escolha, em que ele não se animasse por ter deixado tudo de lado, todo seu breu interior, para estar ali, perto de quem realmente importava.

Porque, por mais difícil que fora esquecer esse seu 'tudo', era mais de mil vezes recompensador ter Duo para si. Ele lhe ensinara muito mais do que o amar... o presente que lhe reservara era muito maior. E ele lhe era tão grato por isso.

-O-O-O

"_Apenas a quantidade de lágrimas que cortam em meu coração_ poderão provar a minha felicidade, a minha extrema felicidade por ter te encontrado, por você me permitir senti-la junto a ti. Assim, _eu sempre irei segurar pedaços da realidade.._ esses doces pedaços... Segurá-los com todo meu empenho, para nunca deixar de lembrar o quanto eu te amo, para nunca deixar de sentir a grandiosa canção que ainda soa em meus ouvidos."

-O-O-O

Agradecia-o, agradecia-o dia após dia, noite após noite; agradecia-o pelo enorme e estonteante presente que recebera, aquela grandiosa lição que o fazia tão feliz... (3)

-O-O-O

"Você me mostrou que a vida é como um duo, não é feita para um: é para ser vivida a dois.

E como é bom viver a dois.

... Por isso é que _essa melodia é só pra você, _que_ a oração é só por você, _e_ essa noite é só por você._"

-O-O-O

_Owari_

-O-O-O

(1) Apesar que viver por um desejo (de sonhar) já é ter um motivo de sonho (o desejo de sonhar). É mais ou menos aquela história do "que eu mais queria era provar pra todo mundo que eu não precisava provar nada pra ninguém".

(2) Nossa, é brega, foi mal. xD (credo, essa doeu...) Mas é que precisava formar a frase e não sabia bem ao certo como, e aí eu tava ouvindo uma música (sertaneja...) e na hora em que me faltava a última palavra ou expressão desse trecho, a música solta um "lampião"... ae num foi um piscar de olhos até eu associar "lampião" com "coração"...¬¬´ hoho. xD

(3) Sei que o "feliz" e algumas outras coisas foram repetidos várias vezes, mas creio que era assim mesmo que eu queria que ficasse. (como assim "creio"? o-Õ")

**-Notinhas-**

**Rei-chan**!!!!!!! OOohhhh, não pense que eu havia me esquecido do seu presente, na-não! Ó-Ó/ Desculpa a (loooonga) demora, como sabe (a menos que você novamente tenha se esquecido ¬-¬´)eu tava sem pc e naum tinha como escrever a tua fic... Só que ai eu me tokei que você já tá quase aniversariando de novo e eu ainda não tinha feito as suas fics por estar esperando um pc novo. Então, resolvi escrever de uma vez, do jeito que dava msm! (por isso que ela ficou um pouco curta e toska...desculpa!!!!!!!!!!T-T) Desculpa, viu? i.i

Bem, os coments da fic... Não há muito que eu queira dizer... Essa fic foi "realizada" mentalmente lá pro primeiro semestre do ano passado (embora a oportunidade de escreve-la soh tenha vindo agora). A intenção era fazê-la com mais musicalidade, mas meus escassos dotes não foram suficientes para tal. (e no fim, naum fikou nadinha musical...¬¬). Só pra esclarecer, na fic o Heero não sabia o que era viver com alguém, ai ele se apaixonou pelo Duo (e o Duo por ele) e, com o namoro, ele entendeu o que era ter mais alguém para compartilhar o cobertor, rsrs. Os trechos em itálico são a letra da música... Eu não ia fazer POV, mas acabei fazendo e, pra simplificar, enfiei a letra no meio dos pensamentos do Heero. (ooppps, enfiei o Luna Sea aonde?XDDD No Heero??xD "sendo obscena").

Agora... Mari, um super-parabéns pra você! (ainda que atrasado). Fico muito feliz por ter te conhecido e, embora eu fiquei ausente vira-e-mexe, saiba que adoro poder contar com a sua amizade! Por isso, tudo de bom pra você e pelos seus aninhos!!! Apesar da demora, fiz a fic com todo meu carinho, viu?n-n Espero que goste. nn

É isso, mts felicidades pra você, coisinha fofa!!!

E mts bjus, dessa ser aki que te adoro mtão!!!!

**/o/ "Kissus, kissus"**

E, para os outros... Se alguém leu, e quiser comentar, sinta-se à vontade.

Bjokas, xauxau

03/03/07 -- dia em que terminei de digitar.

**Pime-chan**


End file.
